Who Even is this Chick?: A Drabble Series
by Danger All Around
Summary: Ever wondered what it's be like to live inside skip beat I sure know I have! If you're wondering whether or not this is gonna suck, well so am I. (And it probablly is)
1. Prelude to a Drabble

Introduction: Prelude to a Drabble

* * *

I would like to explain quickly what I mean by drabble series incase I have the definition wrong

Drabble Series: A collection of short stories (fanfics) all in one entry. Each chapter is unrelated. Drabble chapters each have a fairly low word count, very rarely will these chapters overlap into one story with multiple parts. It is not uncommon for a drabble series to have one common theme for the set.

This Drabble Series' Theme: How terrible of A character I would make in skip beat.

This is the only chapter where previous events apply unless stated otherwise.

* * *

October was having a normal day, but she was sick of it; day after day it never changed, not even a little bit. She would wake up, shower get dressed, go to school and not listen to a word her teachers said, get home, ignore her already forgotten homework, listen to music, and go to bed, only to repeat it all the next day. But today felt different, as though something amazing was going to happen that those who weren't there wouldn't even believe.

Yes October was having a normal day, but there's such thing as 'past-tense' for a reason.

"I'm so happy they brought drama class back for me to take in my eighth grade year!" October thought aloud, as she often did. She entered the classroom and sat close to the front as she heard that there was going to be a real actor there to give a lecture to the class, someone even told her that there would be two!

"Alright then," Mrs. Jernade announced as the bell rang and students scrambled to find their seats. "Today we have two very important guests, a famous actor!" she smiled and folded her arms, "along with an actress in training!"

October nearly fell out of her seat when she saw a tall man walk in accompanied by a girl that looked only a few years older than them dressed head to toe in a pair of pink coveralls. "woah" she looked up at the teenage girl to find that she hadn't almost fallen out of her seat; she did fall out of her seat.  
"You alright there kiddo?" The man extended a hand downward, which October took gratefully.

"I'm sorry," She said standing up. "It's just for a minute I mistook you for someone else and it surprised me..."

"Ooh!" The girl in pink bent down so their faces were at the same level. "Who did you think we were?" Her english was fluent but it still had a foreign accent attatched. maybe of asian descent?

"I-I thought," October took a breath of apprehension, for she knew the following statement would bring her much scorn from her classmates, "I thought you two were Tsuruga Ren, and Kyoko Mogami,"

"Hmm," The pink one stood up, "That's us!"

"Wait... What?" October looked up in disbelief.

"You weren't wrong!" The girl, that was apparently named Kyoko, smiled.

"But I must've been"

"Why is that?"

"Because you're not real." October said ever so bluntly.

"October stop spewing nonsense and sit down!" Mrs. Jernade pointed a stern finger towards a desk.

"Yes Ma'am!" October was too confused and worried to argue.

Her attention faded and the lecture soon became distant as she picked up something that was clearly asking for hands to be raised. October absent mindedly put her hand in the air, assuming that they were asking questions. Maybe if I back these guys into a corner then I can expose them for lying about who they are!

"Really? Just one?" Mrs. Jernade looked at the class with distaste. "Most people would kill for this opportunity, well it looks like if no one else wants to be part of the drawing then it looks like October wins"

"Wait what do I win?"

The man that claimed to be Tsuruga Ren chuckled slightly, "You get to shadow us at work for one week!"

"Was I wrong to think that you worked mostly in Japan?"

"Well I do," Kyoko Interjected.

"But that doesn't matter because you're goin to Japan!" Tsuruga-san smiled.

"Doesn't seem like a realistic class trip..." October raised an eyebrow.

"Well you bumped your head in gym class last hour and so now you're actually asleep in a hospital; this is all a dream!" An unknown loudmouthed kid from the back of the class called.

"Oh..." October frowned "Then to Japan I go!"

"I can't believe she bought that," The loudmouth whispered to the girl next to him.

-end-


	2. A Little Something For Everyone

A little something for everyone

"Okay," Lory turned to October. "Why don't you tell us a couple of your likes and dislikes,"

"I like costuming, and outfit designing," Lory smiled.

"I like cursing and enchantments and things of that nature," So did Maria.

"I like acting," Kyoko smiled as did Tsuruga-san.

"I like this kid," He chuckled and patted October's head in a friendly manner, she ignored the gesture and continued.

"And as for dislikes, there are a lot, too many to name actually. But one stands out above all the rest:

I.

Hate.

That damn Sho Fuwa!"

"Oh I really like this kid," Kyoko laughed.

Maria smiled, "She's got a little something for everyone!"


	3. I win!

I win.

"Why are you carrying that folding chair?" Kyoko asked.

"The same reason I'm taking the camera with me." October said without a hint of emotion.

"Why have you got a camera?" Kyoko said as though she had taken a grammatical correction.

"The same reason I've got the folding chair!" October said as though she couldn't imagine any other answer.

"Whatever," Kyoko opened the door that lead into the president's office, today it was decorated like an old detective office.

October walked up to the man, who was clearly supposed to be the private investigator, and whispered something in his ear after handing him the camera. He smiled in return and took the device from the girls hand.

Ren, Kanae, and Yashiro filed in shortly after the exchange, only to find Lory smiling like he had just killed someone.

"Moko-San!" Kyoko dove and wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck, ignoring any sense of professionalism she may have had before.

October stood up on her folding chair and held a sign over the three (Ren included) entertainer's heads. Lory snapped the picture, and everyone froze. October quickly held up the sign before dashing out of the room.

Yashiro's jaw dropped as he read the crisp letters across the paper that read 'Friend beats out Lover for affection'

Kyoko's face erupted in red as Kanae turned to Ren and said, "I win!"

-End-


End file.
